


What I'm Saying Is I Need You Here by Grim_Lupine (Podfic)

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Podfic, always-a-girl!Patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of What I'm Saying Is I Need You Here by Grim_Lupine</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I'm Saying Is I Need You Here by Grim_Lupine (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).



**Title** : What I'm Saying Is I Need You Here  
 **Author** : Grim_Lupine  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
For Knight_Tracer!  
 **Fandom** : Hockey RPF  
 **Character** : Patrick Kane/Jonathan Toews  
 **Rating** : General Audiences  
 **Warnings** : none  
 **Summary** : Pat’s been carrying around these feelings for Johnny like an extra limb for years, now. It sucks, a little bit, but mostly it’s not too bad. Sometimes it blindsides her, though, like when the lockout ends and she comes back home.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/566304)  
**Length** 0:26:12 w/music  
Link: [music version here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/What%20I'm%20Saying%20is%20I%20Need%20You%20Here%20\(music%20version\)%20by%20Grim_Lupine.mp3.zip)  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/What%20I'm%20Saying%20is%20I%20Need%20You%20Here%20by%20Grim_Lupine.mp3.zip)  
Lovely cover art by Puck


End file.
